Brave
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: After a drunken tryst, something happens to Elena that she had never hoped for, but found she desperately needed. Can she let Reeve in and give him a chance to make her happy? Oneshot! ReeveElena


Hey, this a very long onshot and my very first ReeveElena fic. So be kind, rewind, er, sorry, I meant, be kind and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Warning: Foul language throughout and some allusions to sex…

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of the characters used in this fictional story. I am making no money off of them. Characters belong to SquareEnix…

………………………

**Brave**

………………………

Elena stared at her pale reflection and grimaced. She did not want to be sent home because she was sick, but she'd woken with a bout of nausea and had thrown up twice early in the morning. After that, she had been able to get ready for work, but she hadn't even been able to stomach her morning coffee. By the time she had arrived at their new HQ, she had felt only marginally better, but still a little queasy. She was worried because she hadn't been sick for years now, and had chalked it up to the sushi Reno and Rude had made her eat the night before.

But then, she had been in the middle of typing a report on their latest mission when she had gotten a whiff of something that Reno had been eating in his office and she'd had to race to the ladies room before she hurled all over the computer's keyboard. That was how she found herself in the ladies room, staring at her pasty complexion. She washed her face and mouth once more before using a paper towel to dry off. She then began to walk back towards her office, but was intercepted by Reno as he stood in his doorway.

"What's wrong, blondie?" he asked.

Elena shook her head and walked into her office. The only thing wrong with having her own office was that it was right across from Reno's. He didn't seem to get the idea that she didn't want to talk to him. She sat at her desk and got back to her report. The red-head sauntered over and sat at the edge of her desk. "I hate to be the one to say this to you, but you look like hell."

The female Turk grit her teeth in irritation. "Get lost, Reno. I'm not feeling good and you're making it worse," she snapped.

Reno's eyebrows shot up. Elena had stopped being the rookie who blabbed her mouth a long time ago. She had learned the importance of silence and secrecy and had grown quite well at both. He really had been worried about her since she and the bossman had ended their relationship months ago. Laney had gotten tired of always waiting for Tseng to put her before his job. Reno wondered if she truly understood that when you put on a suit and became a Turk, nothing but the job was supposed to be your number one priority. She had been moving on and she had been a great professional about her break-up with Tseng, though the tension would always be there until more time passed.

"Maybe you should see a doctor? I'll cover for you if you want to go now," he offered.

Elena managed a smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Reno. I'm fine," she said before turning back to her work, signaling to Reno that the conversation was over.

Reno shrugged and walked away, whistling a tune and trying not to worry too much over Elena. After all, she was the little sister he and Rude had never had. How could he not worry?

Once he was back in his office, Elena walked over to shut the door to hers. She did consider Reno a close friend, almost a brother, but he wouldn't know about dealing with what Elena had begun to suspect was wrong with her. She was late. _She was late,_ and she didn't have the guts to see a doctor to prove her fears. She was a Turk and Turks had no place in their lives for children or a family. Besides… she couldn't even remember who had left her with this parting gift. She had been too drunk to even realize who had been the man that had gone to her room with her. Almost four weeks before, they had celebrated the wedding of the stoic Vincent Valentine to the endless ball of energy Yuffie Kisaragi. The people that had been invited had been few, but the part had been great. Cid had flown the guests to Wutai, where the wedding would be held.

At Yuffie's insistence, all the guests had been lodged in Godo's home, which had been more than enough. The ceremony had been quite beautiful and Elena had found herself being a flower-girl along with Shera, while Tifa was the maid-of-honor. Elena's partner had been Reno, who had looked quite charming in a tux, but had ended his night like every other night. Drunk.

Elena could admit that the look in Tseng's eyes when he had seen her in that sapphire, form-fitting gown had sent butterflies to her stomach. But she had forced herself to push away any type of thoughts concerning Tseng and the fact that her heart still hurt when they were near but not together anymore. After all, she had ended things and wouldn't go back on her word. She had barely been out of her teens when she had joined the Turks, so it was just hard to forget the first man she had really loved.

She still had dreams of finding a man who would love her and make her his top priority. She knew she was a Turk, and that if she kept being one, she would never find true love. She had begun to rethink her career choice, but what else could she do? Being a Turk was all she knew and she really didn't know if she had the guts to tell President Rufus that she wanted to quit. But that didn't matter now. Her thoughts turned back to the day of the wedding. They sat through a short but meaningful ceremony and her and Shera's jobs had been to throw white rose petals at the couple once they were married. Then they had partied until early the next morning.

Elena remembered visibly that she had gotten drunk to ignore the fact that she was alone and that if she remained in the Turks, she would always be alone. She'd had a shot of the strongest liquor with the bride and the other flower girl's, and that had been the start of many more drinks, most of them including Reno challenging her to get as drunk as he was. Rude had watched over the both of them as much as he could, but he couldn't keep his eye on her as she stumbled off to the restroom and stop Reno from gulping down an entire bottle of liquor at the same time. Tseng, being the serious man that he was had left early to his room. After getting lost about three times in the hallways of Yuffie's childhood home, she finally found the restroom. After that, she couldn't remember what happened except that she had stumbled into her room with a man she couldn't quite remember. All she knew was that he had been taller than her, passionate, and just as drunk as she.

She could remember hands on her skin, peeling the gown from her body and then the feel of his mouth on her chest, and other more sensitive parts. After, she could remember being pressed to her bed while he…… never mind that. In all the recollections she had of that night, never did his face appear in any of them. She did remember passing out after a toe-curling orgasm, but no indication of who had been the one to surpass the force of any of the ones that Tseng had given her. Really, she didn't want to compare, but maybe the alcohol had made things appear better than when sober.

The following morning, she had woken up alone, nude, and surrounded by a tangle of blankets. That hangover had been the worst in her life, but at the moment, the fragmented images from the night before had been worth the headache and throwing up. Now she didn't think so. She was most likely knocked-up by a man that she couldn't even remember, so she had no way of beating him to a pulp for screwing her over that way.

Elena felt like crying, but she couldn't allow herself that weakness, especially at work and with Reno just a few feet away. Maybe she would allow herself the luxury of doing it at home and in her lonely bed. But the thought of actually having a kid wasn't so scary to her and it scared her to death that she thought that. Maybe being a Turk wasn't what she really wanted. What else could she do? Killing and hurting people had been their main jobs before Meteor, now they were helping President Rufus and Reeve Tuesti in restoring the world to what it had been before.

Her only friends were Reno and Rude, and she was barely in a civil friendship with Tseng. She had no female friends, though there were two who had offered their friendships to her freely, and she was in dire need of female friends now. She completed her report, printed it and made her way to Tseng's office to hand it over. Thankfully, he was not at his desk, so she just left it there before she stopped by Reno's office. "I need you to cover for me," she told the green-eyed man.

"Going to see the doc after all?" he asked as he took a bite of what looked like a chili burger with excess of pickles.

Elena felt her stomach roil again but shook her head. "I need to go see someone. I wouldn't do it now if it wasn't important," she said evasively.

Reno gave her a suspicious look and nodded once. "Fine, Laney. But you're still looking peaky. See a doctor while you're out and don't take too long," he said before she nodded and walked away. He frowned to himself and hoped that nothing serious was going on with Elena.

As she waited at the elevator, Elena felt the nausea returning and rubbed her stomach in irritation. She was so busy cursing all forms of alcohol for putting her in that situation in the first place, that she didn't notice the man that came up behind her.

"Are you alright?" Reeve asked with concern.

Elena nodded and managed a very small smile. "Yes. Thank you for asking. What brings you around here, Mr. Tuesti?" she asked, wondering when the damn elevator would finally arrive. There were a total of three and none of them had made an appearance yet.

"Please, call me Reeve. You make me feel far older than I really am," he said with an easy smile. The blonde nodded once. "I was here for a meeting with Rufus and some investors. The main cities are thriving now on their own, so we are going to focus on smaller tows like Kalm and Gongaga."

The elevator finally arrived and Elena moved forward to keep the door from closing. "Listen," said Reeve nervously. He stopped when Rufus and Tseng stepped out of the conference room he had left. Elena's eyes met Tseng's and she looked away, hoping that Reeve didn't comment on the way Tseng had just looked at her.

"I have to go," she said, hoping that neither of her superiors stopped to ask her where she was going. To her relief, they merely kept walking and didn't spare her another glance as they walked to Rufus's office.

Reeve looked at her again and cleared his throat. "Elena, I was wondering if you would be willing to join me for dinner this Saturday night?" he asked, still looking slightly nervous.

Elena just stared at him in shock and tried to fins a quick response that wouldn't leave her looking like an idiot girl who knew nothing of men. Reeve was a very handsome man that had his own club of swooning women, no matter where he went because he was such a sweetheart. Though he was about fifteen years her senior, he was a good looking man. Elena just didn't know if she was ready to try to let another man into her life.

"I'll take your prolonged silence as a no," he said with a sad smile. "That's okay, don't wor—"

"That wasn't it at all!" Elena interrupted. "I was just realizing that… that I haven't been asked out by a man in a long time," she improvised. Though it wasn't what she had been thinking, it _was _true.

Reeve gave her an incredulous smile. "You're a very beautiful woman and I find it hard to believe that no other men have asked you out," he commented.

Elena fought a blush and lost, forgetting momentarily about her nausea and current predicament. "A lot of men are scared of going after the senior Turk's ex-girlfriend," she said dryly.

"I'm the Commissioner of the WRO. Does that trump senior Turk?" asked Reeve with a grin.

She let out a soft laugh and shrugged. "I don't know. But yes, I would love to join you for dinner. Will you take down my address and cell number?" she asked. Reeve nodded and took the moment to give her his number too. "I will see you on Saturday then, but I really need to go," Elena said, feeling like a little school girl again. She let go of the elevator door and stepped inside.

"Goodbye, Elena," said Reeve with a charming smile that she returned before the door closed completely.

Reeve sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in anxiety. Now he only had to find a way to tell her that he was the man she had ended up with at Yuffie and Vincent's wedding, since apparently she didn't remember. He didn't think she would've been so civil with him or that she would've accepted to go to dinner so easily if she had known that he was the man who had taken advantage of her. It didn't matter that he had been as inebriated as her—thanks to Yuffie and Cid—he still saw it as taking advantage of her.

He realized that he was getting old and he longed for the companionship of a woman. Elena was pretty young, and he felt like an old perve for wanting to date her, but she was also a beautiful, sensitive woman even though she was a Turk. Losing Shalua had made him see that life was too short to ignore what he felt because he was too busy focusing on his job. He liked Elena very much and if she was willing to let him, he knew he would be able to love her and cherish her for the rest of his life.

………………

Tifa and Yuffie were snickering as they stared at the screen of a laptop on the bar counter. There were no customers in the bar at ten in the morning, so both were watching the video of Yuffie's wedding now that she and Vincent had returned from their almost month long honeymoon. "Wait until you see Cid and Reeve getting drunk. I swear, Reeve wouldn't stop smiling the entire night, and he kept trying to dance with me. He had the goofiest moves I've ever seen," said Yuffie with a smirk.

Tifa burst into laughter, but stopped when the camera zoomed in on Cloud getting friendly with her, kissing her neck. "Well, Cid and Reeve weren't the only drunk ones," she admitted with a blush. "Alcohol makes Cloud _friendlier._"

Yuffie was staring in astonishment. She knew that if she was able to break down Vincent's shields, Tifa could've eventually done the same to Cloud. And really, it was about time that the swordsman realized that the bartender had carried a torch for him since they had been kids. "Did you guys… you know."

Tifa blushed even harder and nodded. "It was amazing, Yuffie. We're finally in a relationship, but don't tell anybody. We want to get the gang together so that we can tell you all at the same time," she said with a dreamy look. Yuffie hugged her and cheered. "Who was filming this, by the way?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie grinned. "I paid this kid I ran into on the street. Reeve got us a professional guy to get the ceremony and dedications at the party, but this kid filmed people when they thought no one was looking," she replied deviously.

There was a lot of camera movement, and then the screen righted itself in the hallway inside of Yuffie's childhood home. Elena was stumbling out of the bathroom just to run into Reeve. They were too far for the camera to pick up what was being said, but it looked like they were flirting. Reeve went into the restroom, but Elena stayed where she was. When he came out, he found the blonde still standing there, rubbing her temples. It appeared that Reeve offered to walk her to her room, and the kid followed as they walked down the hall towards Elena's room.

They stopped in front of a door and spoke a few words before going quiet. Then Elena moved forward and kissed Reeve. They both swayed together for a few minutes but kept the passionate kissing. "Geez, can they even breathe?" Yuffie asked with wide eyes.

Tifa was also watching in amazement as their two friends sucked face and then stumbled into Elena's room. There was movement from the camera before it was turned to the person filming. "Yuffie, babe, I paid the kid twenty gil to let me borrow the camera for a few minutes," Reno slurred, clearly drunk. "But I think I'm too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow. Be a doll and send me a copy? Laney needs it in case she doesn't remember either. And it's too bad you married the vampire, now you'll miss out on all of Reno's goodies."

Yuffie paused the video and looked at Tifa before they burst into shocked giggles and Reeve going into Elena's room and Reno's last words. Before they could even begin to discuss a way to get them together, the door to the bar opened and in stepped one of the persons they had just been watching in the video.

"Hello," said Elena.

"Hi!" Yuffie and Tifa replied a little too quickly and in perfect unison.

The Turk gave them a strange look for a moment but she walked to sit in front of the bar counter. "Are you here for a drink?" Tifa asked with a smile.

Elena shook her head and stayed quiet for a moment, then she let out a sigh and eyed both women. "I know that we've had past differences, but you both offered me your friendship despite that. I want to thank you, because aside from the men at work, you two are my only female friends," she said quickly.

"You don't have to thank us for that!" Yuffie said with a grin.

"I know… but I'm here because I need your help to do something that I'm… I'm too much of a coward to do alone," Elena muttered.

Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other for a moment before the female Turk overturned a paper bag on the counter and two rectangular boxes fell out. The two women gasped when they saw two different brands of home pregnancy tests. The brunette bartender nearly screamed when a realization hit her. "Is it Tseng's?" she asked, wanting to know if Elena knew who the father was.

The blonde shook her head. "Tseng and I have been over for months," she said, placing her face in her hands. "This would have to be a result of a drunken tryst the night of your wedding, Yuffie," she said, voice muffled. The other two women grimaced, confirming their suspicions that if Elena was indeed pregnant, Reeve was the father. "The thing is," she continued with a heavy sigh. "I can't remember who I ended up with that night!"

"Why don't you just take the test to make sure that you _are_ pregnant?" Yuffie asked her.

"Here, I'll even close the bar so that we can be with you when you see the test. Why did you buy two?" asked Tifa as she walked over to lock the door and place up the sign that would let the customers know that she would open in about an hour.

"In case one doesn't work or it doesn't give me the reading _I want_," Elena stressed as they walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom. "Besides, I've never taken one of these before."

"You weren't taking any type of birth control all of these months?" Yuffie asked bluntly.

Elena flushed in embarrassment at the question and at the answer. "I haven't been sleeping with anyone since Tseng, I didn't see why I needed to continue it. Then the night of your wedding, a man came back with me to my room. For the life of me, I can't remember who it was. All I remember is drinking with Reno while Rude made sure we didn't get alcohol poisoning, but then I went to the bathroom. Oh… fuck, what if it was Reno?" she suddenly asked, swaying on her feet when they were close to reaching the bathroom.

"I don't think he was the one," said Yuffie. "He was busy getting his ass pinched by the elder women at the dessert table," she said with a laugh. "I didn't see him leave the party for a prolonged time."

"Did you see anyone who did?" Elena asked as they entered the bathroom.

Tifa shook her head. "Get the test done, Elena. Here, let's read the directions," she said, trying to steer the Turk away from the identity of the man who may have gotten her pregnant. Leaving her to do her business with the test, Tifa and Yuffie stood outside.

"Do you think we should tell her or show her?" Yuffie asked Tifa.

The other woman wrung her hands nervously. "What would you prefer if it was you in this situation?"

Yuffie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Both?"

"We'll tell her if it's positive. Reeve needs to know what he's done to her," said Tifa.

"Sounds good," Yuffie said with a grim smile.

After waiting for a little more than five minutes, both women were starting to get edgy. Tifa knocked on the door in worry. "Are you having any type of problems?" she asked the woman inside.

Elena stared down at the tests and felt her eyes blur with angry tears. It was positive, and to make matters worse, she had taken the other test to prove it wrong. It was also positive. She opened the door and looked at Tifa and Yuffie through blurred eyes. "They're both positive," she said with a sniffle.

Tifa took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Elena shrugged. She hadn't even thought about it before, now that it was a certainty that she was pregnant, she didn't know what to think or do. "I don't have room in my life for a baby. Not with the job I have, and I don't even know who the father is!"

Yuffie swallowed hard and took Elena's hand. "We know who the father is," she said quietly.

"_What?_ How?" she asked darkly.

"We were just watching a video I hired this kid to film of people all around the party at my wedding. I think you want to see it," she said seriously.

"Am I going to be seriously disgusted of who I ended up in bed with?" Elena asked as she rubbed her tears away.

Tifa shook her head. "No. But we don't know how you're going to take it period. He's a nice enough guy and a close friend of ours."

Friend or not, Elena thought, somebody was going to get their ass kicked today.

………………

Various soldiers and scientists walking down the halls of the WRO headquarters were startled to see a livid blonde woman stalking through and towards the office of the commissioner of their organization. The fact that she was wearing a black suit and was carrying a gun in her hand merely made them move aside in fear of incurring her wrath.

Elena didn't care who saw her, and if they called security, well, they would get the ass kicking of their lives. She was not in a very cheery mood since she had seen the video Reno had taken of her and Reeve. It was his fault she was in this predicament. Well, she had been more than willing and he had been as drunk as her, but… but she needed someone to blame in order to not burst into tears. Also, she was conveniently forgetting that in the video, she had been the one to kiss Reeve first.

She approached the desk of Reeve's secretary, who was filing her nails in boredom. Elena stalked over and towards the door without allowing the girl to even announce her. "Is he in?" she asked the secretary.

"Yes, but I need to see if he has the time to see you!" the woman said in a voice filled with irritation.

The blonde Turk pointed her gun between the secretary's eyes and gave her a serious look. "Do you really want to cross me now? I am very angry and it's either you or your boss who are going to pay. Which is it?" she hissed.

"G-g-go a-ahead…" the woman whimpered, eyeing the gun in absolute terror.

"Thank you," Elena bit out before storming into Reeve's office. He was writing on some papers and barely even noticed her in his office until he heard her gun cock against his temple.

Reeve looked up with wide eyes and blinked once when he realized that she was the one pointing a gun to his head. "How can I help you, Elena?" he asked softly, moving back to lean against his chair. He had a feeling why she was pointing a gun at his head, but he couldn't be too sure that she remembered their drunken night unless she said it herself.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and I… that when we were drunk we…" She just couldn't even get out an entire sentence. Much less when she was referring to sleeping with him. "Is that why you asked me out? Were you expecting a repeat because you thought that I didn't remember?" she spat, lowering her gun and moving away from his desk and towards his massive windows.

Reeve stood and moved towards her, but still kept a safe distance away. He wasn't kidding himself. She was a Turk and Turks were required to have perfect aim at any type of distance. He was staying far because he didn't want to set her off and accidentally get shot. "I…" he swallowed hard and tried again. "I was going to talk to you about it after dinner. I do not want a repeat of us being drunk and clumsy. I… Elena, I _do_ like you. If you would only give me a chance, I would like to get to know you," he said gently.

Elena turned to glare at him. "But you do want a repeat of us?"

Reeve stopped and looked nervous. There was no right or wrong answer for that question. There was only the answer that would result in him getting shot. "That's not what I want from you Elena. Believe me."

"You would want to get involved with a Turk? I've killed people Reeve, I'm not a good person," she said, looking away and feeling her eyes fill with stupid tears again.

"I worked for Shinra before Rufus took over. What does that say about me?" he asked as he moved towards her. "Both of those things are in the past, unless… Rufus is sending you out to kill people now?"

Elena let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I'm a Turk, I can't have any more distractions."

Reeve smiled slightly. "So what you had with Tseng wasn't a distraction?" he asked quietly.

The blonde felt her face draw into a scowl. "I don't think I know you enough to discuss that with you," she snapped, turning to glare at him.

He stepped closer towards her and saw her let out a heavy sigh. "You can always leave the Turks," he stated, tilting her face up to look her in the eyes.

"And do what? Being a Turk is all I have ever done professionally," she stated.

"Well, you can work here with me," said Reeve. "You can easily learn to do anything if only you put your mind to it, but the decision is yours," he said kindly.

Elena felt her stomach rumble in a mix of hunger and nausea. She still hadn't broken the news that she had a person growing inside of her. The thought almost set her crying again, but she refrained. She'd done two hours of crying with Tifa and Yuffie while they had some rocky-road ice cream with her, she didn't need another hour of crying and she had a feeling that if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," she said in embarrassment. "I just didn't know how to react to the fact that you and I…"

Reeve just nodded and felt his own cheeks color. "I was going to head to lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"I have to get back to work. I've been gone for more than two hours," she replied, holstering her gun again and walking with him towards the door.

"I'll give Rufus a call to let him know that you're here with me. I'll make up some excuse to get you out of trouble," he said, grabbing his phone and dialing. Elena watched him in silence as he spoke into the phone to her boss, making up some excuse about calling her to his office and that had taken far longer than he had thought. He closed the phone and smiled. "He said it would be fine and that next time I better tell him a day before when I'll need you."

Elena just smirked in amusement as they approached the door again. Before he opened it though, she stopped and gave Reeve an ashamed look. "I kind of pulled my gun on your secretary, I don't think she'll believe me, but I'm sorry about that," she muttered.

Reeve merely chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'll let her know," he said as he opened the door for Elena.

………

"Are you alright?" Reeve asked her as they sat in a restaurant near the WRO building. He had been watching Elena as she pushed around her food on the plate. She hadn't said many words to him since they had left his office, and he was getting worried. "Is there something wrong with your chicken?"

Elena shook her head and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "If been having problems with my stomach since morning. I got a whiff of the clam chowder at the next table and it made me nauseous," she said with a grimace.

Reeve took a sip of his iced tea and gave her a sympathetic look. "Have you taken anything to help with the discomfort?" he asked.

"I don't think there's anything I can take to make me feel better at the moment," she said mostly to herself.

"Why is that?" Reeve asked, taking a bit out of the warm biscuit he had just covered with honey.

"Because I'm pregnant," she said nonchalantly. Noticing that he didn't seem to understand her words for a moment as he kept eating, she let out a sigh. "And you're the father."

Reeve froze and stared at her just as the biscuit decided to go the wrong way and he found himself choking. He coughed and gagged and motioned at Elena to let her know that he was serious. The woman stood and slapped his back hard a couple of times, catching the attention of many other customers present. Reeve coughed a few times and took a sip of the water, which was closer than his other drink.

"Are you breathing properly now?" asked Elena.

He looked pale as he nodded. "You… you had to wait until I was eating something to tell me?" he gasped out.

"I honestly didn't think you would choke," she replied. "You understand why I pulled a gun on you when I found out that you were the one who I had been with?"

Reeve nodded and sat back to stare at her. "You're… you're going to have a baby?"

"I don't know about that yet," she said softly.

"You're planning to get an abortion?" he asked looking hurt and disappointed. "I know this isn't how I saw myself becoming a father, but aren't you even giving this some thought?"

"I'm a Turk, Reeve! I told you that we don't have room in our lives for distractions. Having a kid is a _major _distraction!" she exclaimed. "I don't… I don't know if have the right to be a mother after all the things I've done."

Reeve still couldn't believe the fact that Elena was pregnant with his child, and that she was thinking of getting rid of it. He understood what she was saying, but he didn't want to lose what could possibly be his only chance at having a family. He took one of her hands in his. "Leave the Turks, Elena. I… I'll take care of you. I know you don't love me, and that we barely even know each other, but you have to stop and think that this may be our last chance at this. A baby is a gift meant to be cherished, and I want this child in my life."

"You can't just ask me to leave behind all that I know, the life that I have just to have this baby," she murmured.

"But you can't go back to being Rufus Shinra's bodyguard when you're carrying a baby!" he stressed.

Elena felt a headache coming on. She really didn't want to argue with Reeve about this when she didn't even know if she wanted to keep the baby. She needed time to think because she had no idea what to do. "I need to get back to work," she said to him finally.

Reeve nodded and asked for the check. As they walked back to headquarters and to Elena's car, there was a tense silence between them. "I need to think about what I'm going to do," Elena said quietly, stopping next to her car. "I hardly know you and I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. You can't blame me for that."

The commissioner let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "If you decide to not keep the baby, you'll be comfortable with killing it?"

The blonde pursed her lips. "Don't try to guilt trip me into keeping this child. I need to make the decision on my own. I need to be sure that I can leave behind all I have known and forget that I'm a killer who is going to be the mother of an innocent baby. I'm afraid that I'll screw up all our lives if I make the wrong decision," she said in exasperation.

Reeve took a hesitant step forward and ran his hands up her arms before pulling her close and hugging her gently. Elena felt her eyes fill with tears again and cursed the pregnancy for making her such a crybaby. Reeve felt her shudder in his arms and pulled back to look into her soft, brown eyes, her tears overflowing. He tucked some stray strands of blonde behind her ear and smiled slightly.

"Be brave Elena. Don't be afraid to leave behind the life of a former killer. You can be so much more if you set your mind to it. If you allow me, I will take care of you and our child. And with time, maybe we'll see that you and I can have a life together. But we'll never know if we don't try, if we don't make any changes," he said gently to her.

Elena let out a scoff. "What changes would _you_ be making? I'm the one who has to leave the Turks and who will be growing a child in her stomach," she said childishly.

"Well… I would have to leave some of my work, since as of now being commissioner takes up almost all of my time," he said rather sheepishly.

"If we do decide to be together later on, would you dedicate your time to me? Would you make me your top priority?" she asked as she stared into his brown eyes. He really was a handsome man, but she didn't know if she would ever stop loving Tseng. Her feelings towards him had dimmed some, but she found herself thinking of him every single day. Maybe… maybe leaving the Turks would be a good thing.

Instead of replying immediately, Reeve leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Elena froze for a moment, not knowing whether she should push him away or just plain hurt him, but another part of her brain kicked in without her permission and she found herself returning the kiss. She closed her eyes and gripped his forearms as his hands came up to cup her face. She found her heart skipped a beat, and though she knew it wasn't love, maybe it had the potential to be. She pulled away first and found herself blushing and looking away from Reeve. She hadn't been kissed in months now, and though she wasn't too sure about getting serious with the man in front of her, she had to admit that she was curious to see if they would work out.

"Give me some time, and I will let you know what I am going to do. I don't know yet, but just give me some space," she said softly.

Reeve nodded and stepped back as she got into her car. With a small wave, she drove off. He felt a heavy weight settle in his heart at the thought that she would decide not to have their child. He had no right to demand things of her, but he wanted to be a father. He wanted to have a family. He would give her some time to decide, but then he would take matters into his own hands.

……

Elena found herself staring at a picture taken of her and the men in her life. They were all wearing black suits, since after Meteor President Rufus had opted to change the color from blue to black, and they were standing in his office. Reno had an arm wrapped around her shoulders while Rude just stared ahead seriously. Rufus was smirking slightly while Tseng was just as serious as Rude. The image had been taken a few days before she and Tseng had broken up, so there was a small smile on her face, despite having Reno hanging off of her shoulder.

She set down the framed picture and looked at another one that was a small slip of an image. A week had passed since she had found out about her pregnancy, and at Tifa and Yuffie's insistence, she had gone to see a doctor. She had been informed that the baby was healthy and growing normally, and the doctor had done an ultrasound where Elena had been able to hear the kid's heartbeat. Something inside of her had died at the thought of getting rid of it, and she was leaning more and more towards accepting Reeve's suggestion of leaving the Turks to work with him and possibly be with him.

She had listened to her options as her gynecologist had listed them and told her how long she had before it would no longer be safe to get an abortion. She had also told her of adoption, but Elena—though she had done many things she wasn't proud off—couldn't bring herself to give away a child of hers to someone else. She had finally come a decision as she gazed at the almost peanut shape of her baby.

Elena let out a deep breath and began to type her resignation letter. She just hoped that President Rufus didn't give her grief about her decision. The last thing she needed was to break down into tears in front of him or Tseng. She was so engrossed in her typing that she didn't hear Reno as he made his way into her office, and that was saying something, since all that was missing for Reno to announce his presence was a friggin' fanfare.

"Holly shit!" he yelled. "Laney, are you pregnant?!"

Elena jumped in her chair and realized that she had left the ultrasound picture next to the picture of them together. And to just add frosting to her damned cake, Tseng had just been passing by her door when Reno had screamed out the words. "Reno, get the hell out of here," she said angrily. She couldn't believe that this was how everyone was going to find out.

"Geez, Laney, I'm sorry about screaming it like that but… but… you're a Turk!" Reno exclaimed, eyeing the picture and squinting.

Tseng stepped into her office and looked at her. "Is what he said true?" he asked softly.

"Congrats man! I didn't know you two were back together!" Reno said, adding even more salt to the wound without knowing.

She snatched the picture from his hands and put it in her pocket. "He's not the father," Elena said as the same time that the other man answered.

"That mistake isn't mine," said Tseng acidly.

Elena stood abruptly and glared at him. Reno set down the picture and slowly made his way towards the door. He really had no desire to be caught in the crossfire. "You have no right to say that about my baby," she hissed, her maternal instincts kicking in. She wasn't afraid of hurting her former boyfriend and soon to be ex-boss.

"Who is the father?" Tseng asked softly, moving back towards the door.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she replied before sitting and attempting to get back to her letter. "But I think you'll be happy to know that I'm resigning. I'm… going to work with the father of my kid," she said.

Tseng merely turned back to look at her, an unreadable expression on his handsome face, but he said nothing. His eyes were searching hers for something, though she didn't know what. Then he turned and strode out of her office with his back straight and not a backwards glance. Elena felt her eyes fill with tears and placed her face in her hands, turning her back to the door as she tried to get her breathing and tears under control. She had never wanted things to end that way with Tseng, but what was done was done. There was no going back now. She dried her tears and finished her letter before making her way to President Shinra's office.

When she knocked and entered, she was composed once more and she had shoved all thoughts of Tseng away from her mind. She looked to the president and handed him her letter. "Sir, I'm here to resign from the Turks," she said seriously.

"And may I ask why?" Rufus asked with a small frown.

"I…" Breathe in, breathe out, she chanted to herself. "I'm having a baby, sir. And I'm keeping it. Surely you understand that I can no longer be your bodyguard," she said softly.

Rufus looked thoughtful at the news. "If it's not too personal, may I ask who the father is?" he asked.

Elena shook her head. "It's Reeve, sir," she replied.

"Reeve?" Rufus asked in surprise. Elena nodded and felt heat crawl up her face. "I didn't know you two were together," he commented.

"We're not," said Elena in a squeaky voice. She felt as if she was talking to her father for some reason. Her parents had died long ago, so she didn't know why she felt that way with her boss. He was only a few years older than she. "With all due respect, sir, I don't want to talk about that now," she said quietly.

Rufus nodded once and stood. "I guess I have no choice but to let you go. Will you be returning after the birth of the child or will you be a stay-at-home mother?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, sir. There are still many things that I need to figure out," she replied.

"Well, you were one of my best employees, Elena. It pains me to see you go, but I wish you the best of luck and congratulations on the news. I need to call Reeve to congratulate him as well," he said with a smile that was borderline smirk. "You will be missed here, especially by Reno I think."

Elena found herself cursing her hormones for the thousandth time since she had found out she was pregnant because tears were prickling at her eyes again. Then she darted forward and hugged Rufus quickly. He stiffened in surprise, but patted her back awkwardly before she moved away. "I'm sorry, sir," Elena said in embarrassment. "The pregnancy is making me do and feel odd things," she muttered, cheeks pink.

This time Rufus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. And don't forget about us over here. Visit us once in a while," he said as he walked her out of his office and towards hers where Reno and Rude were waiting for her. "I have a meeting in ten minutes to prepare for. Congratulations again, Elena, and remember that we'll want to see you again," Rufus said, patting her shoulder and then leaving.

Elena turned to the other two Turks. "I just resigned," she said sadly.

Reno wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze as she undid her tie and pulled it off. Rude gave her hand a squeeze and nodded once. "We'll miss you," he said.

The blonde hugged them both before walking into her office to grab a box to pack in her few personal things. Reno gave his partner a nervous look before looking at the woman again. "Laney, whose baby are you having?" he asked her quickly.

Elena bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Reeve's," she muttered. Reno and Rude started in shock.

"Are you going to marry?" asked Rude.

She shook her head. "We're not even a couple. We're going to try and see if it works out," she said with a small smile. She grabbed her cell phone and searched the memory before finding the number she needed. "Hey, it's me Elena...… I'm fine, we're both fine. Can you come pick me up? I just resigned and the car I used was provided by the company…… Okay, thanks," she said before closing her phone. She looked back at her friends and partners. "I'll miss you guys," she said sadly. "Tell… tell Tseng that I'll miss him too and I'm sorry that things didn't end the way I wanted them to," she said as they walked out of her office and towards the elevators.

"You're gonna make me your kid's godfather, aren't you?" Reno asked with a grin.

"I don't think so," Elena said with a smirk. "You'll corrupt my kid before his or her first birthday."

"Aww, don't be like that, Laney!"

Elena smiled and patted him on the head. "I'll think about it and run it by Reeve," she replied as the elevator arrived and Rude held it for her.

"Visit us soon, Laney. This place won't be the same without you," said Reno seriously.

"Don't go all mushy on me, guys. My hormones are all over the place and I'll start bawling like a baby," she said as she hugged them again.

"Take care of yourself," said Rude as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Stay out of trouble guys," she said before the doors began to slide shut. As the doors were closing, she caught a glimpse of Tseng and their eyes met one last time. He didn't look away from her and that made her tears finally fall. She just fervently hoped that he hadn't seen them.

When she arrived at the lobby and walked out of the building, Reeve was already waiting for her. He offered her a smile and took the box from her and placed it on the backseat of his car. "So you quit?" he asked, rubbing her tears away.

Elena nodded and pulled the ultrasound picture from her pocket. "This is why," she murmured, showing him the picture.

Reeve felt his breath catch at the sight of it. This was the first image of their child. Something real and beautiful and alive. "You're keeping the baby then?" She nodded and didn't stop him when his arms wrapped around her tightly. She held onto him just as fiercely because at that moment, she needed to feel the warmth and strength of another person. She really hoped she had made the right decision, but she was still afraid of what was to come, and at least Reeve had promised to take care of her. There was no going back now.

When Reeve pulled away from her, Elena took the step forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. When she moved away, a slight blush stained her cheeks and Reeve watched her as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He smiled slightly. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

Elena smiled and nodded. "I will," she replied as he opened the door of his car for her and then closed it when she got in. She watched him as he walked around and got into the driver's seat. She would be brave and she would move on. She would be a good mother and she would love her child with all her heart.

………

Reeve smiled to himself as he stopped by the florist near the home he had bought a few months ago for Elena and their unborn baby. Dating her and getting to know her as their child grew in her womb had been an interesting experience. He had gotten to know her as well as any of his friends and had memorized all her likes and dislikes. She really was a sweet person to get to know, setting aside the mood swings and cravings. He had found himself falling for her already, but he wasn't sure if she was feeling the same way since they hadn't talked about it yet.

He knew that she still felt something for Tseng, and that she would get over it on her own if she wanted to, so he would not interfere in that. He also knew that she still felt sad at time because she had left her close friends behind when she had quit the Turks, but he brightened her day when he passed on messages from Reno or Rufus, who sent their best wishes whenever Reeve saw them at a meeting.

Sometimes things were tense when Rufus asked Reeve how Elena and the baby were doing in front of Tseng. Reeve had seen the tightness around the other man's eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and it was clear to Reeve that Elena wasn't the only one who wasn't over their broken relationship. That was why Reeve hadn't talked to her about his feelings yet. Instead, he did things he knew she loved, like buying her bouquets of yellow roses every week. He enjoyed seeing the way her eyes brightened happily and how she smelled the blooms delicately.

When he arrived at their home, he found her laying back in a reclining chair, wearing a white dress shirt with the bottom half buttons undone and a pair of loose, cotton pants. She was rubbing a hand over the stretched skin of her stomach in slow circles. She looked over at him and smiled when she saw the roses in his hands. "How are you both feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"Restless. He has been kicking me nonstop for about an hour. I couldn't even attempt to make dinner. Sorry," she replied.

Reeve grinned and shook his head as he kneeled next to her. "Don't worry about that. We'll order something from that Italian place you love so much," he offered before leaning forward and kissing her belly.

Elena giggled faintly. "Your goatee tickles," she said, fingers smoothing over his chin.

He ran a hand over her shining, blonde hair. "You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said, his eyes staring into hers. "I want to make you happy, Elena," he whispered.

She smiled and placed his hand to where their son was kicking. She had never known that being pregnant would be such an amazing experience. Nothing could compare to the first time she had heart the baby's heartbeat, or when he had first kicked her from inside. She couldn't pinpoint when she had fallen so in love with her baby, but she knew without a doubt that she would give her life for her child if she had to. Having Reeve around for every single of her pregnancy milestones had warmed her heart. He had cut down on a lot of his work and had hired two other people to take over so that he could spend time with her and their baby.

He had been true to his word and had made her and their son his top priority. How could she not love him? Through the months, thoughts of Tseng had dwindled to a small ache at his memory, but Reeve had been there to make her smile and laugh and see that there was more to life than being the bodyguard to someone important. He had taken her to Costa del Sol when she had still been able to travel, and they had enjoyed a few days in the sun and on the beach. They hadn't been intimate at all, though her hormones sometimes gave her _urges_ now and then She still felt as if she needed more time to get to know Reeve, but what else was there left? She knew of his childhood, and of the way he had lost his mother when the Lifestream had helped Holy stop Meteor. She knew about Shalua, and how he had felt when she had died. But above everything, and without a doubt, Elena knew that Reeve loved their baby and was expecting him with barely suppressed joy.

She came back from her thoughts and smiled at him. "You _are_ making me happy. You've made me happy by being patient with me, when you buy me my favorite flowers, and when you take me out to dinner, even if it's only cheeseburgers. You've put up with my crazy hormones for nearly eight months already and you've never yelled at me or have said anything to hurt me," she said quietly. Reeve rubbed the small bump that was protruding from her stomach and realized that it was probably an elbow or a knee. Elena smiled. "I think it's a heel. The baby shifted a few days ago, so I don't think there's much time left before I go into labor. Our due date is five days from now anyway."

Reeve nodded and smiled as the baby kicked at his hand again. "Is anything missing from the nursery, or are we all set?" he asked as he stood and helped her up when she stretched her hands to him.

Elena stood with difficulty and rubbed at her lower back. "I can't wait to get my body back. Carrying a baby and all the other additions is hell on a woman. You have many scientists in the WRO right? Why don't you find a way to make the men get pregnant instead of the women?" she grumbled as they walked towards the room that had been designed into a nursery.

"It's not physically possible, sweetheart. Besides, we men are complete babies when it comes to pain. We're not as powerful as you women," he said with a grin as he clicked on the lights and the nightlight by the crib turned on. The room was bathed in stars twirling around the room slowly, but it couldn't distract from the fact that everything was baby blue and white. The crib was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, made by Cid and Barret as a gift to them, while Tifa, Yuffie, and Shera had helped decorate and paint the entire room, even against Elena's wishes. She hadn't wanted the women to work when she couldn't, but the Avalanche women had blown her off and helped as much as they could.

Elena smiled as she looked around and couldn't see anything that was missing. They had bought clothes, and the women had made her a baby shower the month before, so they had clothes, bottles, and diapers. Aside from that, Reeve had been buying and buying things for their son every single week. "I think we have everything," she said with a smile as she took in the room once again.

Reeve stepped up next to her and cupped her cheek, turning her face up so that their eyes could meet. "Are you convinced now that you made the right decision? That you were brave enough to make a change and to start a new life?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and twitched when the baby kicked her again. "I am," she replied. "I have our son, and I have you," she said softly.

"Marry me, Elena?" he asked her suddenly.

The blonde woman stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" she breathed.

"You heard me. I… Elena, I know we haven't talked about this yet, but you've become such an important part of me. It's not just the fact that you're having my baby that makes me feel something special for you. You're a beautiful person and I want to share the rest of my life with you," he said, not breaking their eye contact.

"You're serious?" she asked, feeling her heart skip a beat. "But… but…"

"You don't have to answer me now," said Reeve before kissing her forehead. "Think about it. You can give me your answer after you have the baby and when things are settled afterwards."

"Okay," Elena said brightly. "Just… I just need to think about some things and then I will give you my answer."

Reeve leaned forward and kissed her, as had become a custom between them. They shared small kisses on the cheek or forehead, and sometimes even lingering kisses that made his heart beat quick, but he would wait. He wanted Elena to be sure that she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives, and though it would hurt if she didn't, he would be heartbroken, but he would at least have their son.

"Let's go get something to eat. I think your food cravings have gotten to me and I really want to have some lasagna," he said with a grin.

Elena nodded and followed him towards the door. She stopped to look at the room once more before she turned off the light. Having a baby would change their lives and would let her decide whether or not she wanted to marry Reeve. Though deep down inside, she already knew her answer.

………

Rude watched Reno as the redhead took a snooze behind some stacks of paper. His head was resting in his palm, and if he tilted the wrong way, the paper stack would end up all over the floor. He was preparing a rubber band to throw at Reno from the doorway, when his phone began to ring. Reno came awake with a start and almost fell out of his chair in his disorientation.

"Hello?" he asked when he hit the speakerphone button.

"Mr. Reno, there is a young lady down here in the lobby waiting for you. She says she is an old friend of yours," said the receptionist.

"What's her name?" Reno asked with a yawn.

"She doesn't want to give it, sir. The thing is… she has a baby with her and… and she says it's yours," said the woman.

"What?!" Reno and Rude yelled at the same time.

"I suggest you come down to the lobby quickly, sir," she said before hanging up.

"A baby? I can't have a baby!" Reno squeaked. "I-I've taken care so that that type of things won't happen man!" he yelled as he made his way towards the elevator, Rude following closely behind.

"Accidents happen," said Rude, patting him on the shoulder and shaking his head.

Reno pulled at the neck of his shoulder as they arrived at the lobby and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he walked to where there was a blonde woman with her back to them. She was wearing a pretty, white sun-dress and her blonde hair fell past her shoulders with the tips in waves. He stared at her back a few seconds before Rude elbowed him and Reno cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but me being the father of your kid is highly unlikely," he said, voice cracking slightly.

Elena turned and smirked at him. "You're right. Just look at my son and you'll see that he's far too cute to be half yours," she said smugly.

"Laney!" Reno yelled in relief. Then he stared at the tiny thing in her arms. "This is Reeve's kid? Man, he looks just like you!" he exclaimed.

The blonde smiled and nodded. She was holding a two month old infant with blond hair a shade lighter than hers, big brown eyes, and chubby cheeks. He was dressed in a tiny outfit that had a hood with moogles ears and he had a pacifier in the little mouth. "Reno, Rude, I want you to meet Donovan Tuesti. He turned two months old today and he wanted to meet his godfathers," she said brightly.

"Aww, he's a cute little guy!" said Reno as they walked towards the elevators and made their way up to their floor. Elena handed the baby over when Rude asked to carry him. "So you're really making us his godfathers?"

Elena nodded. "Tifa, Yuffie, and Shera are his godmothers, so it's only fair that he has the same amount of godfathers."

"Who is the other one then?" asked Rude.

"Vincent Valentine," she said with a smile, remembering the look of surprise on his face when Reeve had asked him to be Donovan's godfather. "Is the president in?" she asked as she saw Rude holding the baby like a pro.

"Yeah. He's finally taking the day easy after weeks and weeks of meetings," said Reno in annoyance. He looked at the baby and made funny faces at him. Then he turned to Elena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You look great, Laney. Having a baby did you well."

"Thanks," she said with only slight embarrassment. This was Reno, and the things he said to her didn't embarrass her as much as they had when she had been a rookie. As they stepped out of the elevator, they came face to face with Rufus, Reeve, and Tseng.

Reeve smiled in surprise and chuckled when he saw the Rude was holding his son. "What are you two doing here?" he asked happily.

"Visiting some old friends," Elena replied before he pecked her on the lips and rubbed his son's cheek.

"He looks just like you, Elena," said Rufus with a smirk. "And it's a good thing," he said, eyeing Reeve in amusement.

"Hey!" Reeve exclaimed in mock outrage. "But yes, I'm happy that he looks like Elena too."

"Did you receive our gift?" Rufus asked them.

Elena nodded. "Yes, thank you, sir. We didn't really know what to do with half of the things in the gift basket, but luckily Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Valentine were there to explain to us what the purpose of a diaper genie was."

"I had no idea what it was either," said Rufus. "But the woman at the store said that the basket included all the things needed for a baby," he said with a shrug. "Tell me, is being a mother really more challenging than being a Turk?"

"In some ways," she said, smiling fondly at her baby boy, who was fast asleep in Reno's arms now.

"Look, he loves me!" said the red-head with a grin.

"Great, now we know who to call when he wakes up in the middle of the night," said Reeve to Elena, who nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding, right? I need my beauty sleep!" Reno said seriously.

"Congratulations. If you'll excuse me, sir," said Tseng before he turned and walked off without another word.

Everyone watched him go but said nothing. Elena turned to look at Reeve and he just nodded and let her know as best he could that he wouldn't mind if she went to talk to him. They had discussed their past relationships before, and Reeve knew that Elena had not been at peace because of her last words with Tseng the day she had quit. Both the Turk and the ex-Turk needed closure in order to move on. So Elena walked purposely to Tseng's office and knocked on the half closed door.

"Come in," he said from inside.

She walked in and shut the door, waiting for the dark haired man to look at her. When he did, he let out a heavy sigh and moved away from his computer. "I think we need to talk about a few things," she said to him.

"About what?" he asked, taking her in as she stood by the closed door. She really did look beautiful. If he had listened to her when she had asked for more of his time, maybe the child she had now could've been his. But there was no going back. What was done was done.

"I don't want things to end like this between us. Before being with you, I considered you a good friend," she said softly.

Tseng stood and walked over to stand in front of her. "You want us to be friends again?"

Elena nodded and bit her lip. "Is it impossible for us to be friends now?"

"You have another man's child," he said seriously. "How can I be your friend when there's an empty void in my heart where you used to be? I thought that maybe with you leaving things would change here," he said, tapping his heart. "But they haven't. I miss you Elena, and you belong to another man now," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. You didn't want this type of life. You didn't want a family with me. I got it from Reeve when I thought I didn't need it, but I did, and I'm happy, Tseng. I want you to be happy too, but I won't be able to live with myself knowing that you still feel something for me and that you won't move on."

Tseng smiled half-heartedly and shook his head. "I'll move on when the time is right. I don't think I can do it now," he said. "And you're wrong, Elena. I always wanted a family with you, but it wasn't the time. Maybe… maybe it wasn't _our _time."

Elena smiled sadly and nodded. "You need to find someone who will love all of you. I've found someone to love me, and who has given me his heart as well. I didn't think I would be able to love someone the way I did you, but I did. That's why I know you will find someone for you. Tseng, just don't push her away, and don't burry yourself in this job. Being a parent is such an amazing experience, I don't want you to miss out on it."

"You really are happy?" Tseng asked as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, and Reeve asked me to marry him. I'm… I'm going to say yes," she said, placing her hand over his where he was still touching her face.

"I am sorry that I couldn't give you what you needed," he said softly.

Elena nodded and moved forward to press a kiss to his cheek. She moved away with a sad sigh. "Will you be okay?"

Tseng nodded and gave her a rare smile. "Knowing that you're happy, I will. Now go, your son… and Reeve are waiting for you."

"Take care of yourself, Tseng," she said before walking out of his office and toward the men who were still standing near the elevator.

Reeve gave her a small smile. "Will you be staying or do you want to leave with me?" he asked her as he held his son in his arms.

"Yeah, we'll go with you. We just came by for a short visit and so the guys could meet the baby," Elena said. Then she turned to Reno and Rude and hugged them. Rufus just shook her hand and she laughed softly at the memory of the first and last time she had ever hugged him. "You guys should visit me too. Maybe we can have dinner soon," she said.

"Sounds great," Reno said as they waved at her and Reeve before they stepped into the elevator. "Take care!" the red head yelled before the doors closed.

Reeve looked at Elena and debated on whether or not to ask her what she had spoken to Tseng about. Then he decided against it. He wasn't going to pry and if she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force her to either. Elena smirked to herself. It was so obvious that he wanted to know. "We cleared up some things about our break-up and I was able to tell him that I'm happy. I'm happy with you," she said softly. "We got our closure."

The drive to their home was a silent one as Elena sat with the baby in the backseat and watched him sleep. He really was a beautiful baby. Maybe once he got older he would look more like Reeve. It didn't matter though, because Donovan was still half his and Elena couldn't have asked for a better father. She took the baby out of his car seat when they arrived at their home and placed him in his room on his crib. She turned on the baby monitor and walked out with the second piece, which she carried everywhere with her. It was like a small TV to watch over the baby as he slept and if he woke up, they would see. Reeve had made it himself instead of buying a monitor already made from the store. He was such a geek.

She watched him from the doorway as he stared at a picture of her and Donovan he had taken just a few days before. She had been putting off telling him her decision because she was scared that maybe it was too late and he didn't want to marry her anymore. But there was no knowing unless she did it. "Reeve, do you still want to marry me?" she asked from behind him.

Reeve turned to look at her and kissed her. But this wasn't like any of their chaste kisses, or even the more passionate ones. This one felt as if he were trying to crawl down to her feet. He tasted her mouth completely as his hands slid down her lower back and pressed her against him. When he pulled away, they were both breathing hard and he was giving her an intense look that she had only seen from him when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Does that answer your question?" he murmured.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as fiercely, slowly coming to a stop and taking his bottom lip between her teeth. "Yes," she replied.

"Unless you want another baby, don't kiss me like that," he said with a low chuckle.

"I don't really want another baby. At least for another few years and _after_ we marry. But I do want you to kiss me that way again," she breathed against his lips, brushing them over and over, but not kissing him completely.

"You'll marry me then?" Reeve asked with a grin. Elena nodded and blinked in shock as she watched him kneel in front of her. "I was never good at the whole romantic thing—being a nerd and all—but I have been carrying this ring with me for a while now, waiting for the moment that you will tell me that you wanted to marry me," he said, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket and getting on one knee. "Elena," he said, opening the box and giving her a view of a beautiful ring with blue sapphires and diamonds embedded all around the band. "Will you marry me?"

She couldn't contain her smile then. "Of course I will, Reeve," she said happily, waiting for him to slip the ring onto her finger before pouncing on him and sending them both to the floor. They kissed again, but this time it was different. Their hands moved to places other than arms and waists.

"Elena?" Reeve asked against her neck.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked as his kisses began to move lower.

"Are you asking me if I'm sure that I love you? Then yes. I'm sure," she said before kissing him again.

Reeve smiled against her lips and nodded. "Good, because I plan to make you very happy," he said.

"That's great. Now shut up and kiss me," she said before he did just that.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehe, how was that? This was my very first try for the Reeve/Elena pairing so I don't really know if I did well. It turned out really long, but I didn't want to make it multi-chapter. Dunno why, but here it is. I hope I wasn't too OOC with my characterizations of the Turks and Rufus, though I did imagine them being a type of tight knit family. And also, I just had to add some Vince/Yuffie and Tifa/Cloud in there.

Feel free to let me know what you thought, and I want to give a shout out to Vampyric Ninja, who has reviewed almost, if not all of my FFVII stories and mentioned looking forward to this one. VN, this one is for you! So, let me know how this one was and I hope to see you all soon!

Joey


End file.
